Gaia the Silent Beauty
by Rei-chan. Watch her shine
Summary: Because I was never wanted or needed, was her simple, but blunt answer. Sasuuka smiled a gentle smile, You were always needed Imoutochan. You're the only one, remember?: M for later chapters, SasoriOC GaaraOC SasukeOC ItachiOC
1. Ch 1 Gaia

YODERS LADY'S AND GENTS:D here's a naruto fanfic for ya... fyi if you're wondering about my other stories... _pushes index fingers together looking ashamed_ i'm not really into writing my beyblade stories right now... I'M SORRY!!!

Anyways this story is going to be cool but i dont have it complete just yet... i need your guys' help in something... i have four characters in the story 3 arent going to be there often they're technically missing ninja's in hiding so they look different every time they show up and i'm too lazy to discribe them every time... but the fourth girl is the one i'm pairing a naruto character with and i want you people to vote... depending on your vote is how fast this story finishes ok... the choices are...

A) Gaara

B) Sasori

C) Sasuke

Yes I know all three are bad boys you'll understand once the story gets underway... OH AND I DONT OWN NARUTO! if i did it'd be really crappy... oh and Sakura and Ino along with Ino's team doesnt like my character so for all you guys out there there will be chick fights oh and Gaia's 2 years older than Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

Gaia the silent beauty

Ch. 1

A young woman looking to be about in her late teens with abnormally colored hair was walking down the streets of Konoha with a small smile on her face. She had just returned from a mission and also had just finished giving her report to the 5th Hokage, Tsunade. Her blue eyes spotted who she was looking for, the two boys she practically grew up with. She sighed when she noticed they were with their female teammate. You see her two friends were Sasuke and Naruto, she got along great with the two of them but for some reason or other the pink haired girl hated her.

"HEY GAIA OVER HERE! WELCOME BACK!" Naruto shouted happily noticing her just standing there. She sighed again 'Well can't run away now, I've been spotted,' she joked to herself and walked towards the two. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke" she nodded towards Sasuke when she said his name. Sasuke nodded in return acknowledging that he heard her.

"What you haven't betrayed Konoha yet Gaia? I'm surprised I thought you would jump at that chance," Sakura sneered.

"Hey Sakura leave Gaia alone," Naruto defended.

Sakura huffed and stuck her nose up in the air, "It's not my fault Gaia's attitude gives the impression that she's a traitor."

"Sakura," Sasuke quietly said clenching his fists, "If you're gonna talk about Gaia like that I suggest you do it away from me." He then glared at Sakura daring her to say something else. Sakura flinched and got up, "Fine, I'll see you guys later."

"Thanks guys but that wasn't necessary," Gaia said half-heartedly, "I mean I get it from Ino whenever I give Chouji one of my snacks."

"'Course it was necessary Gaia, you're our friend, believe it!" Naruto said with a smile.

Gaia smiled lightly but it didn't quite reach her eyes, only Sasuke noticed that. Sasuke then stood up, looked at Gaia then headed off to his home. Gaia watched him go.

"Hey Gaia any one in there? I was asking if you wanted some ramen?" Naruto said waving his hand in her face. Gaia smiled then got up, "Sorry Naruto, rain check?" Gaia smiled nervously at him, "I gotta talk to Sasuke."

Naruto huffed, "You and Sasuke sure talk alot, what exactly do you two talk about?"

"Our future, whether or not we should follow the wishes of our families," Gaia shrugged with a smirk.

"Sounds boring,"

"It is, but it's necessary, and Naruto, ask Hinata out ok," with that said Gaia ran off following the same path Sasuke went.

Naruto stared after her shocked, then huffed talking to himself "I'll never figure her out, and why does she want me to ask Hinata out?"

-Sasuke, Gaia-

Gaia walked into the Uchiha complex and started looking around seeing the symbol for the Uchiha all over the place still bloody from the masacre. "I guess not even Sasuke can clean the entire place," Gaia sighed with a sad look in her eyes, "I can't even comfort him in that respect, man I'm horrible and we're supposed to be promised to eachother." She looked up at the sky, "Maybe we should just say 'Forget it," she sighed, "Then we wouldnt have to bother with all this, and I wouldn't have to feel so guilty about being useless."

"You're not useless."

Gaia jumped looking straight ahead of her seeing Sasuke, "You're out for yourself and clumsy but not useless, you're helping me clean up this place arent you," Sasuke finished turning around and walking away. Gaia smiled softly and ran to catch up to him.

"I know, just feel that way sometimes, so do you think we should say 'Forget it,' or are you going to continue to be stubborn and say we have to honor our dead families?" Gaia said catching up to him. She had a small smile on her face.

"Quit with the fake smiles, you may fool Naruto but you can't fool me Gaia Uchaera, smile when you want to smile dont force it," Sasuke said glancing over to her then looking forward again.

Gaia sighed, "I can't get anything past you can I?"

"No you can't, and I agree with you, from today forward we're no longer promised to one another," Sasuke said stepping into his house, Gaia following closely.

"Really? Wow took me a week faster than i thought it would take." Gaia laughed grabbing the cleaning supplies from the closet, "So what are we cleaning today? I may not be your Fiancee any more but I'm still your friend."

"The front where you entered that's the second to last place we're gonna clean," Sasuke answered.

"What's the last?"

"My parents' bedroom."

"Oh."

"Stop looking guilty, they never really knew you remember so why should you feel sorry?" Sasuke asked looking at her with a cold stare.

Gaia looked at him with slight surprise then shook her head with a sad smile, "Sorry, I just wish sometimes that I could've been there for you instead of my older sister Itakra, I mean I couldn't even comfort you." She sighed.

"You were there, that's all I needed was someone I knew to be there, you did ok that day, don't beat yourself up just because you couldn't comfort me," Sasuke said in response.

Gaia nodded with a rare and genuine smile, "I guess you're right." She picked up the cleaning supplies, "Well should we get started?" She asked still with that smile. Sasuke laughed lightly and nodded grabbing his own cleaning supplies and leading the way back to the entrance.

* * *

ok that's it of this chappy sorry it's so short but i need ideas any help will do and if any of you vote sasori you need to give me info on what he's like you know his personality and all that. The only thing i know for sure is that Gaia amuses him every time she and Deidara argue... i got that from where i got Gaia... a personality quiz called 'what do the Naruto characters think of you' that's where i got the idea from _bows_ and no more skits for me i apologize to my friends who liked them 


	2. Ch 2 kidnapping

hey hey second chappy everyone . sorry for the slow update had to gather more info on Sasori i got a friend bugging me to put her in this so her character shizuka will be in this... before i go on i noticed a typo on the first chapter... Gaia is 2 years YOUNGER than Sasuke and Naruto not older... and ummm this doesnt exactly go along with the episodes so dont get mad at me if the timeline is off... I'M JUST WRITING A STORY HERE PEOPLE IT DOESNT HAVE TO GO ALONG WITH THE EPISODES!!! _sighs_ glad i got that off my chest. here's Shizuka's and Gaia's profiles if anyone's wondering... oh and if i can convince two more people Sasuke and Itachi will have someone... if not i dunno i'll prolly make them gay... _shrugs_

Name: Shizuka

Age: 21

Family: Chiyo (grandmother), mother and father are dead, Sasori (older brother)

Love: Gaara (just so you know who they're paired with)

Eye color: soft dark brown

Hair color: light gray-white

Outfit: A star grey kimono with white silver leaves being blown in the wind on the hems of the sleeves and up from the bottom

Weapons/abilities: she's a puppet master like Chiyo and Sasori her favorite type of puppets being snake like dragons, she uses large yellow fans to hide her chakra strings

Name: Uchaera Gaia

Age: 18

Family: Nurana and Sasuka (sah-sue-ka)twins and her older sisters Itakra (ee-ta-cruh)oldest sister

Love: Sasori

Eye color: a blood red (mix between kurenai's and itachi's)

Hair color: violet blue and lavender striped hair

Outfit: when not wearing the anbu uniform she wears a V-neck shirt showing off the goods ( . her chest) over a fishnet and tight shorts that reach just above her knees (think sakura's shorts)

Weapons/abilities: besides her blood line limit or keke genkai (sp?) the polyarigon which can copy anything including other keke genkais (sp?) she also knows puppetry but not much she only knows what shizuka taught her, she's perfect in Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Ninjutsu... (just think female Itachi with a temper towards deidara)

* * *

Gaia the Silent Beauty

chapter 2

Gaia sighed wiping off her brow sitting on her heels looking around the room, "Phew, finally the Uchiha complex is cleaned up." Gaia looked over to Sasuke and smiled a bit, "Aren't you glad Sasuke? I bet you wont have anymore nightmares about that night."

"Maybe," Sasuke said not really paying attention.

Gaia looked at him confused, "Sasuke what's up?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing," he looked over at her, "Shouldn't you be meeting Itakra and Naja soon to go to Suna?"

"Nope, change of plans they're coming here," She says standing up with a small smile then blinked. "Come to think of it-"

Gaia's eyes went wide "THEY'LL BE HERE SOON! IF NOT HERE ALREADY!" She waved and yelled bye as she ran out of the Uchiha complex.

"Heh," Sasuke smirked, "typical Gaia, she's quiet and reserved but forgets time easily and is a clutz."

He sighed and looked out the window, "Let's just hope you stay with us Gaia, I don't want to lose you too."

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

Sasuke's eyes widened fearfully, _'No way!' _he thought _'that sounds a lot like Gaia.'_ He ran to where he heard the scream and ran into Naruto. Naruto didnt have to say anything to know that Sasuke was worried about Gaia too. They both nodded to each other and sped off to where they heard the scream.

-Gaia, Gaara, Shizuka-

Shizuka blinked looking around, she was looking for Gaia, but she only saw Gaara and his two "bodyguards" she snorted at that. They were more friends than bodyguards. Kankuro and Temari, she smirked towards Kankuro and he stiffened gulping. She then looked towards Gaara and he turned to look at her.

"What is it Shizuka? You dont normally move this much," Gaara said in his monotone voice.

Shizuka smiled "You watch me move? Gaara i'm flattered, but if you're worried don't be i'm looking for Gaia she was supposed to meet us here remember?"

Gaara nodded and looked to where Gaia should've come from. "She is late, but isn't she always?"

"True."

Suddenly everyone in the village heard a female scream, "LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS! YOU JACKASS MOTHERFUCKERS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!! LET ME GO!"

Shizuka glared worriedly towards where the scream came from. "THAT SOUNDED LIKE GAIA!" She yelled with a worried tint to her voice.

Sasuke and Naruto jumped into the clearing anger and worry in their eyes. At the same time the Akatsuki showed up behind the group of four with a struggling, screaming and yelling Gaia.

"Damn this girl can yell... yeah," a guy with blond hair and mouths on his palms said rubbing his ears.

"ONLY WHEN I'M GRABBED FROM BEHIND BY A BUNCH OF SUPPOSEDLY DEAD GUYS!!" Gaia screamed at the blond man.

The man who was holding Gaia had red hair and blank green eyes he looked liked a puppet but Shizuka knew better she recognized him from pictures and from her past. Shizuka's eyes narrowed recognizing the other two. One had the sharingon and the other had the Samehada (sp?) a sword belonging only to one of the legendary seven swordsmen. Shizuka growled protectively, she was 3 years older than Gaia and considered her a younger sister.

"SASORI LET GAIA GO! WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE WITH A CLUTZ LIKE HER!" Gaia looked hurt at what she said but also knew what Shizuka was trying to do.

Shizuka had directed the question to Sasori but the one with the Sharingon, also known as Itachi to those who fought him, was the one to answer, "She's similar to me in power, she shouldn't be trained here by weaklings such as the ones in this village or even the village of the sand."

Sasuke growled, "HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! I KILLED YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS! I FELT YOUR BLOOD!"

"You didnt kill me completely brother, I was able to be healed, but we need young Gaia's power, her strength will be usefull" Itachi responded

Gaara growled his sand surrounding him, "Release Gaia and I wont kill you all again." Sasori smirked.

"You wouldn't harm Gaia, you harm us and you some how harm her and you dont want that or my little sister will be upset with you," he looked to Shizuka, "Aren't I right Shizuka or do you want your friend's life risked?"

Gaia started struggling even harder against Sasori, "Don't you 6 dare listen to them, if you risk me risk me, dont you dare hesitate because of me."

Shizuka looked at Gaia sadly, then turned her head towards Gaara looking to the ground, "Don't hurt her Gaara...please..." Gaara stopped, hearing the pain in Shizuka's voice. He looked at Gaia as if to apologize. Gaia looked at them shocked stopping her struggling, her eyes filling with tears and a tiny smile on her lips, "Nice to know my friends don't want me hurt," She smiled at Naruto and Sasuke. "You two, unless you do so now dont bother saving me," she looked down then tears falling to the ground. "Tell Sakura she gets her wish about me betraying the village if i'm not back in a year, that's my last promise to all of you."

Itachi looked over at her, then signalled to leave and they disappeared soon after. Naruto and Sasuke stood there trembling with anger and shame.

"DAMMIT!! WE SHOULD HAVE SAVED HER! NOT JUST STOOD THERE!"

Sasuke punched a wall then ramming his head into it, "What did you expect to do? Attack them and risk her getting hurt? Naruto i wont do that and you wouldnt have either, she's a clutz and you know it, she wouldnt be able to dodge the attacks they tossed her infront of." Rare tears were falling down Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke's right Naruto, Gaia's good but you toss her infront of an attack it takes 5 seconds too many for her to adjust," Shizuka said quietly. Gaara placed his hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her.

"We have to get her back, i'm not saying it'll be easy but, i'm not willing to give that Ino girl and Sakura the satisfaction that Gaia betrayed their village," Temari said looking serious. "You two go to your Hokage and make sure she knows of this and take Gaara and Shizuka with you, they'll be of some help."

"What about you Temari?"

"Kankuro and I will return to Suna and create a search party for her, I suggest the same be done here." Temari answered, Naruto and Sasuke nodded and led Gaara and Shizuka to the Hokage, while Temari and Kankuro headed back to Suna.

-Akatsuki and Gaia-

"Heh, finally that runt of a girl shut up, hey Itachi why do we want her again?" the shark man growlingly asked looking over at the girl asleep in Sasori's arms. (A/N: no idea if growlingly is a word or not, if it isnt then it's MY WORD!!! WOOHOO!!)

"We want her because of her power, she's strong, not to mention she's similar to me not only in strength, power and intelligence, but she also is only out for herself," Itachi answered.

"What do you mean by that... yeah?" Deidara asked dodging a branch. Sasori rolled his eyes as they stopped infront of their hide out. It was a simple cabin in an out of the way clearing near Konoha. Sasori looked down at the girl, _'Amazing how a girl, who was struggling when we first grabbed her, cried herself to sleep.'_ Sasori jolted when he heard Deidara call to him from the cabin door, he shook his head silently berating himself for letting down his guard and walked in carrying Gaia. He placed her within the last room, the only empty room. He placed her on the bed then left to discuss what to do with her.

* * *

FINALLY DONE!! NOW RYE CAN'T HURT ME :D YAY!!!! anyways how you like that HA!! good neh... i'm all powerful bow before me muahahahahahaha... _coughing fit_ ahem so sorry people anyways before i'm gonna do the third chap i's gonna put up a beyblade oneshot based off of rent... it's not going to be the same dialog but it'll be just as good... i'll give you the cast before the oneshot starts dont worry only one of my characters will be in it... hilary/kai fans and mariah/ray fans are going to hate me i just know it... :D but tala/bryan fans will love me... i tink... 


	3. Ch 3 difficulty

n.n yay third chappy is up... hey i'm getting faster... cool beans... anyways there'll be a few characters that'll be coming in next chappy one will be paired with itachi, the other will be paired with Itachi... bah you'll see... n.n enjoy the third chap

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

_**"Flashback Talking"**_

_**Flashback

* * *

**_

Gaia the Silent Beauty

chapter 3

Gaia groaned sitting up and looked around the room she was in. _'This isn't my room,'_ was her first thought. Once she thought about it everything came rushing back to her. Gaia mentally slapped herself for being weak infront of the enemy.

"I don't see why we need her yeah, she's just a woman," Gaia growled hearing that. She burst through the door leading to her room coming face to face with Sasori's partner, Deidara.

"I'm weak?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Deidara backed up a bit slightly nervous from her anger but recovered quickly and stared her down. "Yeah all women are weak, care to prove me wrong yeah?"

"Yeah," Gaia started to Challenge, when Sasori walked into the hall. As soon as he saw them he walked towards them with a small amused smirk on his face. Sasori stopped Gaia just when she was about to punch Deidara, the same way he held her still when they kidnapped her.

"I don't believe that to be wise, young one," he said puppeting her hands so they were resting by her side. Gaia growled struggling and glaring at Sasori.

"So she's woken up, that's good," Itachi's emotionless voice drifted down the hall opposite of Sasori. All three of them looked at him and Kisame.

_'What are they attached at the hip?' _Gaia thought with bemusement though it didn't stop her from glaring at Itachi. Itachi just stared back at her blankly.

"Bring her into the front room," Itachi said heading towards the room he mentioned. Deidara was about to question why, when Itachi stopped. "It'll give more room for Sasori to control her."

Kisame, Deidara and Sasori all nodded. Kisame and Deidara then followed Itachi sneering at Gai. "I would love to make mince meat out of you. If only Itachi didn't think we needed you," Kisame growled towards Gaia as he left. Gaia growled and started struggling again trying to get to Kisame.

"OH YEAH?! I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE SOME SUSHI LATER ON TODAY!" She yelled to him.

Kisame unnoticeably cringed when he heard that. Deidara simply looked confused, "What did she mean by that?"

Kisame rolled his eyes and sat down as Sasori dragged a struggling Gaia into the room.

"Now there's a reason we need you Gaia, not want, need," Itachi started, lacing his fingers together, elbows resting on his knees his hands covering his mouth slightly. "You're the only one in your clan that ever showed me potential of strength, if trained right of course."

Gaia stared at Itachi completely speechless on a come back for what he said. Itachi returned her shocked stare his own intense, void of emotion, sharingon stare.

-Gaara, Shizuka & Friends-

"Damn It!" Shizuka shouted punching a wall in the Hokage's office making a small dent. "ARE YOU TELLING ME WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING?!" she screamed glaring at the blonde woman in front of her. "Or won't?" She quietly growled.

The blonde woman stared at Shizuka calmly, "I will not risk my ninja's to save just one from the Akatsuki," was her calm statement, "if the circumstances were different Shizuka I would fully work with you on this but i refuse to risk my ninja's on a fools errand against the Akatsuki."

Shizuka growled, "Then risk the ones who are willing to risk their lives for her." Shiszuka pointed at the group behind her. Gai's team, Kurenai's team without Kiba, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and even the Kazekage himself stared at Tsunade.

"Gah! Come on old lady let us go, we'll get her back BELIEVE IT!" Naruto begged.

"Gaia's our ally, she's too strong not too even try to be rescued. I'm more than willing to risk my life for her. She's done so too many times for us. It wouldn't be right not to," Neji reasoned.

"I may not be her friend, but she's helped me many times in training and on missions," Hinata stated shyly.

"Yes it'd be a shame if we lost her now. Such youth like hers is quite a rarity," Gai said with his usual toothful smirk.

Gaara growled slightly, "Gaia is the only ambassador from this village that is respected within my village."

Tsunade sighed "None of you are gonna give 'til I allow this rescue to happen are you?" She questioned looking at all of them. She took their silence as a yes. she closed her eyes and slumped her shoulders sighing inaudibly.

"Temari and Kankuro are working on getting her back in Suna, it'll be good if her own village at least tried to save her," Shizuka said challenge dripping from her words.

"You're right Shizuka. Alright, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata and TenTen will be the first team," Tsunade stated with a serious look. "The rest of you will make the second, Kakashi will lead the first, Shino, Gai, Kurenai, and Rock Lee, you four will follow the Kazekage's commands, understood? yes? good, now get out of here," She waved her hand boredly.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered jumping up into the air.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade," Shizuka said with a small bit of relief.

"Right then, I think we should leave now, if we want a good start in getting Gaia back," Kakashi suggested with a lazy smile though his eye was the only thing that showed it. They all left immediately after.

-Akatsuki & Gaia-

Gaia sat, blankly staring at the wall of her room. _'How? How can he think I'll betray them?'_ She thought. Tears started coming to her eyes. _'How can Itachi think that i'll betray my friends like that?'_

----------------  
Flashback  
----------------

_**"What we need from you are your jutsus," Itachi said calmly.**_

_**"What? You can't master them yourself?" Gaia retorted regaining some of her fire.**_

_**Itachi's eyes narrowed, "If we were able to master them we wouldn't have any need of you, now would we, Gaia?" He stated, his voice slightly colder than before, Gaia shivered slightly in fright.**_

_**Gaia recovered quickly and equalled Itachi's stare. "I'm not afraid of you Itachi," she stated bravely.**_

_**"Hn," he responded with an amused smirk. "You never were, but you have no need to be afraid-"**_

_**"She doesn't?" Deidara interupted, Sasori simply punched him in the head. Deidara glared at Sasori but quieted all the same.**_

_**"All you need to do is join the Akatsuki, and leave your friends behind," Itachi continued looking back over to her. "You have 24 hours to decide whether you would like to be prisoner here for the rest of your life or betray your friends you hold dear," he said blankly, getting up and heading back down the hall.**_

_**"No need Itachi," Gaia said bitterly stopping him in his tracks, "my answer's an easy one, no way in hell will I betray my friends," Gaia snarled at him.**_

--------  
End  
--------

Gaia stared out of her window. Her door opened, she turned to it to find Sasori walking through the doorway.

"What do you want puppet master?" She said quietly going back to staring out of her window.

"So quiet, yet so defiant towarads Itachi and you tend to upset Deidara and Kisame without breaking a sweat," Sasori said walking over to a chair and sitting down.

"What exactly is your point?" Gaia asked not really caring.

"No point, just observing," he shrugged lazily. "So tell me, why so quiet with me?"

Gaia smiled lightly, "You don't say yeah in every other sentence, you dont look like a fish and you never killed almost my entire clan except for my sisters and me, so i have nothing against you," she said with a shrug.

"You don't like fish?" Sasori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hate 'em, I nearly died eating sushi, literally, turns out i'm severely allergic to seafood," Gaia said before she really even thought about what she said.

Sasori nodded, he and Gaia continued to talk til the sun set and Sasori left. Gaia went to sleep slightly more at ease.

* * *

AND THAT'S THE END OF MY CHAPPY!!! YAY!!! and i know i'm putting a lotta OC's in... . i'm sorry but my friend's are like _coughs then makes my voice really high and preppy _"PUT ME IN YOUR STORY IT'S AWESOME AND MY CHARACTER WOULD MAKE IT BETTER!!!" or somethin like that. oh and SASUKE IS NOW GAY IN MY BOOK!!! ok technically not, just one of my friends wants his character to be in it if i make Sasuke gay... and sadly no Uchihacest... even those are very good... specially the drawings... . Tsume Nara and Siazashi Kazuki, i'm betting you can guess who's Sasuke's... the girl is Itachi's girl... AH YOU'LL FIND OUT!!!! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE I KNOW NOT MANY LIKE OC'S BUT COME ON I'M GOOD I KNOW I AM!!! sort of... 


	4. Ch 4 escape and love?

HELLO again arent i great this is beginning to come to me... MY MUSES ARE ACTUALLY DOING THEIR JOB!!! _does happy dance_ anyways... n.n ok here comes Tsume Nara and Siazashi Kazuki n.n they're the coolest... ok maybe not because they have the same personality... weird huh? Shizuka and Gaia have the same personality now these two... O.o i'm goin insane arent i... _shrugs_ oh well must be the caffeine... anyways here's Tsume's and Siazashi's profiles... -.-u i'm sorry i mean Kazuki... Tsume is the males first name and Kazuki is the girls first name my friend who owns Kazuki just informed me

Name: Tsume Nara

Age: 20

Family: Shikamaru (younger half brother by a year)

Love: Sasuke Uchiha

Eye color: a shining forest green, always has a tired, bored look in his eyes, but look amused also

Hair color: a fire brick red, unless tied back swoops over his left eye

Outfit: when not wearing anbu black ops uniform. Dark blue shirt, tan khaki pants, and always has a pocky stick in his mouth.

Weapons/Abilities: anything with shadows, evil eye(turns eyes yellow when using it) which can see into a persons soul and mind, good with water.

Name: Kazuki Siazashi

Age: 19

Family: Damien and Xavier (her two older brothers)

Love: Itachi

Eye color: a bright sun Gold, with a lazy miscief always shining in her eyes

Hair color: a soft light Blue

Weapons/Abilities: Her weapon is a staff with a foot long blade on each side. The blades can be retracted and hidden by twisting a grip on the middle. Her bloodline allows her to communicate with and control any type of animal or demon in the area, whether it's dead or alive. If pressed she can use it's ultimate power and actually fuse with the creature she's controlling, becoming half human half whatever she's controlling. She can also summon animals or demons from far away if she needs help, and can heal without jutsus.

Fact: She always has a ferret near her named Mask who she constantly holds conversations with aloud even though the people near her can't hear him talking.

k there you go FYI this entire intro is screwin up my story space

* * *

Gaia the Silent Beauty  
Chapter 4

Sasuke glared at the target covered in senbon, shuriken, and throwing knives. He clenched his fists tight and threw more at the target.

"DAMN IT!" Sasuke yelled, falling to his knees and punching the ground. "Where are you Gaia?" Sasuke asked in a slightly hopless voice. They had searched everywhere for her. They went to all locations they knew about but couldn't find her.

"Gaia? That quiet chick?" A red headed boy asked making Sasuke look up.

The boy looked similar to Shikamaru but with short red hair and bored green eyes constantly shining with amusement. Sasuke stood up stuffing his hands in his pockets looking away.

"What do you want Tsume?" Sasuke asked annoyed. Sasuke didn't much like Tsume, his laziness being the main reason. Tsume just shrugged pulling out a pocky stick, nibbling on it.

"Nothing really, just came out here to train saw you, then decided to watch instead of train cause i thought it'd be too much of a bother to interupt you with my own training," Tsume grinned like Kakashi always does looking Sasuke up and down. He smirked again thinking to himself '_wonder what he's like in bed_'

-Akatsuki, Gaia, Kazuki-

Gaia decided to stay in her room and let Itachi come to her. She sighed staring out her window hoping her friends wouldn't hate her for her choice. After her conversation with Sasori a few nights ago Gaia thought it over some more. Itachi surprisingly never confronted her about her choice for a while. Gaia suspected he was waiting for her to agree.

Gaia suddenly heard a crash along with a loud, growling curse from Kisame. Combined with the walls Gaia didn't hear the curse word but she would have laughed if she did. A minute later her door opened and a girl with blue hair, a ferret on her shoulder and a cloud village head band in her back pocket ran in slamming the door behind her. The girl sighed in relief.

"We lost 'em Mask," the girl smiled in triumph, then she suddenly glared at the little ferret, "I know that, but they wont be able to catch us once we get out of here." The girl then sighed, "but it's so troublesome to get out of here."

"You wont escape," Gaia's quiet voice made the girl jump.

"Who, who're you?" The girl asked slightly nervous.

"Another captive who knows the abilities of two of the men you're trying to get away from," Gaia replied calmly.

"Wow you're sure a quiet girl, lemme guess that's the most you say in a day."

"No a paragraph is the most i've said in a day so far."

The young girl just stared at her, shook her head then jumped a second time when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Quiet Earth, are you sheltering a young cloud girl, or may i come in and retrieve her?" Sasori's soft and seemingly patient voice drifted through the door. Gaia stared blankly at the girl, then at the door, then back at the girl and stared straight into the girl's eyes.

"She's within Puppet Master but you are not allowed to enter this room," Gaia said calmly.

"And why is that my Quiet Earth?" Sasori questioned softly, Quiet Earth being the name he started calling Gaia ever since their first talk. Gaia smiled softly knowing he only used his pet name for her if he was willing to be patient with her. She learned that the first day he started calling her that. '_I'm falling for a criminal, how sad, Sasuke and Naruto will hate me and Sakura and Ino will have their way_' Gaia sighed, "I'm not dressed Puppet Master," Gaia said continuing with her calm voice.

"What's to stop me from coming in just because you're not dressed?" Sasori asked, he was toying with her and Gaia knew it, she decided to play along.

"Besides you and Itachi being the only gentlemen, nothing, but if you do enter I refuse to speak with you again, and I know you enjoy our talks," Gaia stated her smirked heard easily in her cocky tone.

"I see Quiet Earth, very well, but she will not be in there the entire day, neither will you, I'll give you an hour to get dressed, if you dont take that hour I will dress you myself, whether you speak to me or not afterwards," Sasori stated before walking away from the door.

Gaia smirked and got up might as well get dressed before the hour even starts. The girl looked at Gaia, "Ummm my name's Kazuki, Kazuki Siazashi." Kazuki shifted nervously.

"Gaia, Gaia Uchaera," Gaia introduced herself while pulling on her shirt. Kazuki gasped, "Is that what they make you wear?" She questioned appalled.

"No."

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"It's what I usually wear when I'm not in my anbu uniform."

"Oh."

Gaia walked out of the room, leaving her door open for the girl. She walked into the kitchen where three of the four men were sitting. Gaia nodded to Sasori. Glared at Deidara and Kisame, but towards Kisame she had a small threatening gleam in her eye that only Kisame noticed. He gulped softly. Kazuki then wandered into the area immediately sticking close to Gaia. Gaia rolled her eyes and walked to where Itachi was, Kazuki saw the front door to the cabin they were in was wide open.

Kazuki took her chance and charged out the door, all five of them chased after her, Gaia mainly chasing her to protect her. Kazuki didnt get too far and Itachi was about to run a kunai through her when Gaia jumped infront of Kazuki.

"Don't Itachi, or I'll never join your little group," Gaia said seriously, trembling with anger.

"Oh, and what will you do to save her life?" Itachi quietly questioned matching Gaia's stare.

"I'll join you, on two conditions."

"And they are?"

"First condition, she's to be let go, _alive_," Gaia stated making sure everything was covered for the girls safety, "and the second condition is noone from Akatsuki will go anywhere near Konoha or Suna." Gaia sighed slumping her shoulders. "Including me," She stated softly.

Itachi nodded agreeing to her terms. "If you do go anywhere near the village hidden in the sand or Konoha, you will be killed."

Gaia nodded then turned to Kazuki, handing her something, "Go to the village hidden in the leaves, if you can't find it search for an Anbu member they'll be suspicious of you at first, but tell them Gaia sent you." Gaia pulled a necklace out of her pocket, "This'll prove it, if the Anbu lead you into the village they'll most likely take you straight to the Hokage, ask the Hokage for Naruto, Sasuke and anyone else who is my friend." Gaia gave Kazuki a folded piece of paper. "Then give this to the Hokage to read. Can you remember all that?" At Kazuki's nod Gaia walked back towards the small cabin.

"I suggest you leave now, or i won't be so merciful," Itachi warned.

Kazuki squeaked and ran the direction she felt was the right direction, at least she hoped.

* * *

OK THAT'S IT YAY!!!... did anyone get that Tsume was turned on by looking at Sasuke just askin cause i have a perverted friend who got the idea... _coughs_ course the really graphic stuff wont be coming til later, _grins_ like in the fifth or sixth chapter... welp read and review even if you dont like it... i dont mind flames... just dont go over board... k? tank use _smiles happily_


	5. Ch 5 apologies

_Cries _I'M SORRY I'M SO LATE REALLY I AM!!! I've just been really busy with dentist appointments, Counciling appointments and every other appointmen you can think of that's been keeping from posting... I'm already working on the 6th chapter so no worries hopefully i'll have it up before the end of next month... Rye's prolly saying right now... 'Tch I bet,' _starts growing mushrooms in a corner_ Go ahead and read my story. I'm all right.

* * *

Gaia the Silent Beauty  
Chapter 5

Gaia stiffened feeling an arm pull her close to the body it was attached to. She soon relaxed remembering the night before. She sighed turning around and curling into Sasori. Sasori without really paying attention started running his fingers through her hair.

"You seem to sleep better next to a man, Quiet Earth," Sasori said with rare curiousity in his voice. Gaia jumped a little, cursed herself for relaxing, then looking cautiously up at Sasori.

"Your point?" She retorted coldly raising an eyebrow.

Sasori smirked leaning down and brushing her lips with his teasingly. "My point being my Quiet Little Earth, how many men have you been with?" He calmly questioned knowing he'd get the answer from her. Her reaction to the question was what he was anticipating. Sasori enjoyed her reactions to his questions. One of three things would happen depending on how she felt about the question. If his question made her mad she'd glare at him with a glare that would've made Gaara proud and wouldn't answer for 10 seconds. He knows because he hates to be kept waiting for a simple answer.

If his question makes her feel uncomfortable or self-conscious. She'll squirm a little bit biting on her lower lip as if she's arguing with herself to tell him or not, the answer. The final reaction is when his question excites her or makes her happy. Sasori always--for reasons unknown to him--enjoys these reactions the most. Her eyes will sparkle a little bit brighter and she'll have a small smile on her face. She'd immediately answer his question, giving him more than his required answer, shedding a small bit of light on the mystery to him that is her.

Sasori noticed, from her reaction, that this question made her uncomfortable. He smirked watching her squirm and bite her lower lip. Gaia sighed giving up on her mental debate. Biting her lip she looked back up at Sasori.

"I've been with one man other than you, Sasori. Compared to you a boy," Gaia started. "The boy is Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke," was her quiet finish.

-Kazuki & Konoha-

Kazuki stopped in the middle of a clearing catching her breath. "Man this place is hidden good." She said looking around. She glared at her ferret, "Shut up, we are not lost, Mask." Mask glared lightly at his mistress.

Suddenly a kunai shot out of the trees and landed at Kazuki's feet. She jumped looking down at the kunai. She gulped then hissing a shut up to mask and jumped out of the way of an ANBU's attack.

"WAIT!" Kazuki shouted holding her hands in front of her. The ANBU squad members surrounded her ready to attack.

"A girl named Gaia sent me," she said relaxing slightly. 'Man this is irritating. It'll be a bother to fight them all if they attack.'

One of the ANBU members stood up and signaled to the others to stand down. At that Kazuki let out a sigh of relief. The ANBU member walked towards her stopping a few feet infront of her.

"Prove it," he said coldly, Kazuki gulped and glared at Mask for a moment then took off the necklace Gaia gave to her as proof.

"How do I know you didn't steal it?"

"Easy, the clasp isn't broken," she retorted sarcastically glaring at the ANBU operative. He nodded, signaled to his men again then turned back to her. "Follow us," was his cold command sending shivers up Kazuki's spine. Kazuki followed them silently without too much difficulty until they arrived at the gates to Konoha. The ANBU who confronted Kazuki, which she figured out was the leader, told the others to dispurse. He then signaled her to keep following him. She followed him all the way to the hokage's office.

Kazuki and he entered into the room once they gained permission.

Tsunade looked up from her piles of paperwork. "This the one who was seen in the forests, Sasuke?"

The ANBU operative removed his mask showing his face. "Yeah, she claims that Gaia sent her," he responded keeping his cold tone.

"What's her proof?" Tsunade asked looking calm and serious staring at Kazuki.

Sasuke tossed the necklace onto the desk, "A necklace I gave to Gaia the day we found out we were promised." Kazuki noticed his voice was softer when he said that.

"Hmm... I see," Tsunade looked over to Kazuki. "Tell me. Why did she send you?" She asked Kazuki quietly not quite trusting the young girl just yet.

Kazuki sighed, "I don't know, she told me to come to this village and have you gather up all who condsider themselves her friends. And have you read this note," Kazuki held out the paper Gaia had given her, "out loud to them."

Tsunade nodded and signaled Sasuke to gather them up.

"Hey I got a question Lady uh..." She hesitated not know what to call the woman.

"Tsunade," Tsunade stated calmly listening intently.

"Right, Lady Tsunade. How come this Gaia girl never mentioned this Sasuke guy as her promised? I mean, it seems to me like a pretty big deal."

"The technical reason behind it is because they no longer are promised. The emotional reason you'll have to ask one of them to get your answer."

Kazuki nodded looking as if she was thinking. She smiled handing Tsunade the note, "Well I've done my job. I'm headin back to my village now." She waved behind her heading for the door.

Before Kazuki could reach for the door it shot open, Naruto on the other side.

"HEY! Sasuke said Gaia contacted us!" Naruto shouted glaring determined at Tsuande. Tsunade nodded holding up the note as the others filed in. Kazuki sighed lightly glaring at her ferret as it snickered. "I'm not going to leave 'til they hear that letter," she said as a defence towards Mask.

"I hope you're all comfortable, Gaia tends to write long letters as you know," Tsunade stated waving the note. She opened it up as Kazuki got comfortable in the background.

"_My closest friends,_

_Forgive me but they've given me a choice either I join them adding my jutsus to the akatsuki group or I lose my life. Forgive me but I've chosen to join them. Not only to protect the girl that most likely delivered this letter,_" Kazuki stared shocked '_She knew about me before we met?_'

"Apparently Gaia hasn't lost her observation skills," Neji commented dryly looking over at Kazuki.

Tsunade nodded and after she got everyone's attention again continued to read. "_But also to keep Naruto and Gaara safe from them, Itachi will agree to my conditions if he's smart. I am positive anyone who knows Itachi will agree he isn't a fool. As I said before I am now part of the Akatsuki. I'm sorry my friends, please forget your Gaia ever existed, because she's dead. Tell Shizuka not to blame herself for I know she will. Again forgive me, I felt I had no choice.  
Your young child ninja,  
Gaia,_"

When Tsunade finished she folded the letter up with a sigh.

"She has made her decision, I will inform the Kazekage that Gaia is no longer part of our village," Tsunade said in a defeated voice.

Naruto growled, "We can't just do that! Gaia's our friend!"

Naruto would have gone on if Kazuki hadn't stepped forward and interupted. "Why are you so determined to get her back? If you do you'll either get her or yourself killed or hell even both of you killed." She stated firmly.

"What do you know huh? Gaia's our friend and we can't just abandon her, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled clearly upset.

"Naruto, this isn't like when I left the village," Sasuke started calmly. "She wrote a letter telling us that the Gaia we knew is no longer, we can't save her."

Naruto slumped down into a chair defeated. Everyone hung their heads, all of them realizing that their closest friend was now their fiercest enemy.

* * *

Ok that's it of my chap... if you feel it needs work tell me if it's cool tell me... ahh just tell me your opinion on it and make sure it's the truth I want the hard brutal truth. _Goes back to growing mushrooms _T.T 


	6. Ch 6 Loss and Gain?

**HEY FINALLY IT'S FINISHED!!!! **I'm sorry for the **REALLY** long wait I just wanted it to be perfect and I'm also sorry for the **REALLY **late update from when I said I'd update... _dodges Rye's attempt at killing me_ T.T I reawy sowwy, and there is supposed to be a lemon in this story but i'm a paranoid freak and am afraid of getting my account deleted so I am only gonna put the intro to the lemon, but if you want to read the lemon I have the link to it in my pro. Oh and the voting in the first chap is done i decided to go with Sasori hence the characters for the other people... and Kazuki is supposed to be like Shika but... for the life of me I can't do it so she's gonna be a little... weird _shifty eyes_... _runs away from panther_

**Disclaimer**: ok to make this easy obviously I don't own Naruto other wise Orochi wouldn't be known and these pairings would exist in the actual anime... and the only character I own as my own is the main... or somewhat main... character Gaia... here are the owners of the other OCs... their names are from a website we converse on not on here so don't try lookin 'em up.

**Shizuka** - Rye

**Tsume** - Fury

**Kazuki** - Panther

**Gaia** - Damsel

As you can see Gaia is in that list... yes my name is Damsel on the site of course they are shortened versions of our names... 'cept Fury and Rye... they're weird and in the middle of a bad break up... T.T and Rye's taking her anger out on me because i'm not posting fast enough. This chapter is gonna jump alot too so if it get's boring just leave me a review about it and I'll see what I can do to correct it... DON'T DEPRIVE ME OF CRITICISM!!!

Alright now that that's settled **ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!!!

* * *

**

Gaia the Silent Beauty

Ch. 6

Gaia jumped avoiding the two bird like bombs attacking her. She countered throwing senbon, shuriken and kunai towards her opponent. He jumped and gave Gaia a smug look, shock following as her weapons swung and hit the blond man in the back. Deidara grumbled as he got up. Pulling the weapons out of his back he sat between Itachi and Kisame who were watching the battle between Sasori, Gaia and himself. The three of them watched Gaia and Sasori finish the so called training battle.

Gaia found herself in a more difficult situation with Sasori than she had with Deidara. Sasori calculated as much as Gaia did herself. They circled eachother, seeing that Sasori was using his scorpion-puppet, Gaia scowled. Everytime she trained with them he would use that puppet againste her. Gaia's eyes narrowed, scowl still in place, _'Why does he keep using that thing?'_

Sasori smirked and launched his attack, Gaia avoided it of course. Gaia was soon caught and trapped by a second puppet though. She growled and struggled to get free but wisely gave up when a poison tipped blade was dangerously close to cutting her. Gaia knew it was hopeless to fight when it came to her life.

"You win again Sasori," Gaia conceded sighing as she was released.

Itachi got up then and walked towards her. As Itachi passed her, he told her something that only she could hear. Gaia looked shocked then suddenly got angry and chased after Itachi. The remaining three looked at eachother in small curiousity. Kisame then shrugged and they went back to their twisted version of training.

"Alright what the hell do you want now Itachi?" Gaia yelled at him.

"Simple, Tiny Earth," Itach paused watching Gaia calmly try and keep her cool. "Your sister, her old teammates as well as some of your former friends are coming to "rescue" you. Be ready to fight them." With that Itachi turned on his heel and walked calmly back to there hide out, leaving Gaia to her own devices.

Gaia stared straight ahead with shock written on her face. A whispered 'No' came from her lips in clear desperation. Gaia immediately ran straight to the hideout.

"ITACHI!!!" Gaia screamed running after him.

* * *

-Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Sasuke-

* * *

"GAHHH!!! I can't Believe It! Believe it!" Naruto shouted ruffling his hair frustrated.

"Naruto, we can't help it, Gaia's made her choice," Neji said with his usual finality.

Hinata silently and reluctantly agreed with Neji. While Sasuke stood off to the side brooding. Naruto punched the fence behind him making Hinata jump a bit. Naruto growled frustrated.

"Maybe, maybe we could get her sisters to try and change her mind," Hinata meekly suggested. Neji looked at Hinata with surprise. Hinata thinking she said something stupid shrunk back. She jumped when Naruto started laughing.

"That's perfect Hinata! Believe it!" Naruto said happily hugging her. Unaware of her cherry red blush. Neji and Sasuke shared knowing smirks. Sasuke then took a serious look.

"I know where Itakra and the others are hiding out, I'll talk to them about it. Knowing Nuurana she'd probably jump right on it, Sasuuka and Itakra most likely will need more convincing," Sasuke said shrugging with a calm attitude. The other three nodded there heads in agreement.

Sasuke ran to a small home just outside the village and knocked on the door. The home was just a simple small hut able to house three sisters. The door to the place had four symbols placed in the four compass directions. The Konoha leaf was in the middle. The Sand Village's symbol was South. Thunder village was north. The last two East and West.

Sasuke knocked on the door quickly. A woman about Sasuke's age opened the door. Sasuke took a moment to recognize the woman as Gaia's older Sister Sasuuka.

"Sasuuka, where's Itakra and Naja? I need to talk to them now," He said still breathing heavily.

Sasuuka nodded and opened the door more allowing Sasuke in. She motioned for him to follow her as she went to one of the rooms. Sasuke realized that Sasuuka was using a mixture of an Illusion jutsu and a transformation jutsu--a specialty among the Uchaera clan members--and that's why he didnt recognize her at first.

As they entered the room Sasuke noticed Itakra and Naja in the middle of the room discussing something over a map. Nuurana was in the corner looking over game plans with a woman Sasuke didnt recognize. Sasuuka glided over to Nuurana and the mystery woman. When she sat down, Sasuuka started talking about the plans with Nuurana and their guest.

Noticing Sasuke, Itakra looked up and motioned for him to walk over. He did looking at the mystery woman cautiously but with slight curiousity. Itakra looked unusually serious when Sasuke looked back at her.

"Did you come here to ask for our help in getting Gaia back?" She calmly asked.

Sasuke nodded then motioned towards the mystery woman, "Who's she?"

Itakra smiled, "Itachi's biggest rival, Naruna. She's our best bet in beating him." The woman then stood walking to the door. She glanced at Sasuke with a slight smirk.

"Give Tsume a chance, he's not as bad as you think," with that she left.

Itakra raised an eyebrow in a silent question towards Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at her as if telling her 'drop it.' Itakra raised her hands in defense with a shrug.

* * *

-Gaia/Akatsuki-

* * *

Gaia tried to attack Itachi from behind when she had caught up to him. Itachi quickly dodged her attack making her growl. Gaia tried her attack again and again Itachi dodged her. Gaia glared up at Itachi getting up from the ground she landed on.

"How can you expect me to be as heartless as you Itachi?" Gaia asked her Polyarigon/Sharingan(1) obvious in her eyes.

Itachi stared her down his own Sharingan activated. "You will fight them, or do you not remember that you are part of the Akatsuki?" Gaia shrunk back at the emotionless yet angered tone Itachi held. Her face suddenly went blank and her eyes went back to there normal red color.

"You're not human Itachi. How dare you expect me to kill my friends and family?"

"How dare you believe you can do what you want? We are not allies Little Earth, I can easily kill you." Itachi's statement made Gaia smirk, activating her Polyarigan/Sharingan again.

"Oh? Who blackmailed who into teaching me on how to use the Sharingan to its full potential?" She challenged, "I can match you Itachi don't forget that."

Itachi cooly stared at Gaia, "You're right, but I've gotten stronger since that day Little Earth."

"And I haven't?" Gaia continued to challenge getting into her family's fighting style, ready for anything.

Itachi only gave her less than a split second before he attacked. Gaia flinched almost missing her chance to block his attack. She was knocked back from the force of his attack hitting a tree. HARD. Gaia laid face down unconcious on the ground.

Itachi stared blankly at her motionless body. He then turned walking back into the cabin. Sasori and Deidara watched Itachi calmly go inside. Deidara smirked leaning back against the steps he and Sasori were sitting on.

"Maybe now she'll behave... Yeah?" He looked over at Sasori to find that he had gotten up. Deidara looked over to Gaia to find Sasori knealing next to her unconcious form.

Sasori knelt by her unconcious body, unusually angry at Itachi's treatment of her. Deidara looked at the two boredly.

"Sasori, she got what was comin to her... Yeah." He sighed, "As much as I hate Itachi, he can't be beat. She was stupid enough to challenge him... un."

Sasori simply ignored him examining Gaia for any life threatening injuries. Once he was Satisfied that she wasn't in danger, Sasori picked her up and carried her to what's now their bedroom. As soon as he layed her gently down on their bed Gaia shifted onto her side with an uncomfortable moan. Sasori stared at her curiously wondering why he cared about her as much as he did.

"You certainly are the most complex woman I've met Quiet Earth," Sasori thought aloud to himself brushing a strand of hair out her face. If you didn't know Sasori and were but a simple bystander. You would believe this gesture to be caring and thoughtful. But Sasori is incapable of caring for others so his gesture was just to get her hair out of her face. Or so he told himself.

* * *

-Shizuka/Gaara-

* * *

Gaara didn't know how long she was standing there but he knew Shizuka wanted something. He raised his head up and looked at her with a blank look and a raised eyebrow. Shizuka scowled, and placing her hands on her hips glared at him clearly upset.

"Don't look at me like that. You know full well what's wrong with me," she said with a serious tone.

"Yes. You're with child and very emotional, but that's as far as my knowledge goes to what is wrong with you. Anything else is yet to be revealed."

Shizuka blinked torn between stormings out the room or screaming his ears off. She chose neither and decided on a more civil approach. If you consider glaring at Gaara civil. Gaara just stared at her. After a few more minutes he realized why his wife and partner was upset. He sighed quietly and looked at the only woman he knew wouldn't leave his side.

"This is about Gaia," his statement was blunt and to the point. Making Shizuka stumble over her response slightly.

"Y-yeah, I'm worried about her, Gaara," Shizuka's face softened into a worried look.

Gaara simply stared at her revealing nothing. She being used to it, Shizuka waited for a response from Gaara.

Gaara then sighed inwardly, standing up and wrapped his arms around Shizuka. She leaned into his embrace.

"I mean what if they made her choose against her will?"

"Threatening to kill her would be 'making her choose against her will," Gaara stated blankly.

Shizuka blinked then sweatdropped, "I guess you're right, Gaara."

Gaara nodded silently releasing his hold on Shizuka touching her still flat stomach before walking back to his desk. Shizuka sighed with a smile then walked out of the room.

* * *

-Gaia/Akatsuki-  
(1 week later)

* * *

Gaia fell flat onto the ground and kicked her legs up knocking an unsuspecting Deidara in his jaw, knocking him back. Deidara growled from his position on the ground. Gaia stood up and stared blankly down at him. Deidara glared up at her. Gaia smirked, "If looks could kill right, Dei-kun?" Her voice had a mocking tone to it that made Deidara even angrier.

Either Gaia didn't notice Deidara's look or didn't care. Gaia was looking towards the forest with her activated Polyarigon/Byakuugan. Her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned fractionally. She quietly and quickly--almost as fast as Itachi would've done--tossed four shuriken and two kunai in the general area she was looking towards.

Kazuki jumped out of the way of the weapons knowingly putting herself into view.

"Did you have to nearly kill me?" Kazuki asked her eyebrow twitching. "It's bothersome to avoid your attacks."

Gaia just turned around and walked up to Sasori. She kissed him softly then walked into their current hideout. Deidara growled getting up after recovering from his temporary paralysis. He glared over at Sasori.

"How come she doesn't give you any type of trouble... un?" Deidara angrily asked.

Sasori calmly stared back at Deidar with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Because I don't treat her like a child, a nuisance or a weakling. I treat her as an equal and so she treats me the same." With that said Sasori stood up and walked into the cabin. Deidara and Kazuki following.

"Equal my ass, you're getting attached to that bi-" Deidara was soon caught around the throat and slammed against the wall. Sasori, though looking calm, looked ready to kill Deidara with the way he was holding him.

"Finish that and you will become my newest puppet." Deidara gulped knowing even though it sounded as calm as talking about the weather. Deidara knew it was a threat.

Kazuki rolled her eyes and sat next to Itachi. She looked over at him then sighed seeing he was meditating. Deciding against bugging Itachi, decided to look around the room for Gaia.

"Ummm... where's that Gaia chick?"

Deidara looked at her, "Why don't you look for her?" He asked glaring annoyed at her.

Kazuki smiled lazily laying down next to Itachi making sure not to disturb him. "Nah I'm too comfy."

Deidara growled his eye twitching as he stormed out of the room. Sasori glanced at Kazuki before walking to his shared room with Gaia.

Sasori stared at the bed. There lying across it was a Gaia he had not seen since they kidnapped her. Gaia was crying, her cloak spread out ontop of her. Sasori inwardly sighed, sitting next to her. He absently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Why cry now my Quiet Earth? You have never cried for the weeks you have been here."

Gaia sniffled and wiped her eyes clear of tears. She looked at Sasori, "Itachi's forcing me to battle my family and friends," she looked down. "I can't do it Sasori, I can't kill them. I can't even fight them."

Sasori's face soften slightly brushing her hair to the side, "Itachi had said be ready to fight them had he not? You only have to be ready to, we will not force you to fight. Train 'til they arrive, then all you will have to do is stand back and wait. If they attack you then you fight, if they do not, then leave the battle to us."

Gaia laughed softly with a small smirk on her face. She looked up at Sasori with an emotion he could not identify. Gaia kissed him lightly on the lips then layed back down falling asleep. Sasori sighed inwardly smoothing out her hair thinking to himself, '_At times you are as fragile as a glass doll, and others you're as stubborn as a mountain. But my favorite part of you is when you are asleep and seem to be at peace with yourself._' Sasori left the room leaving the door open a crack allowing a sliver of light to enter. Learning on the first night Gaia slept alone she couldn't stand being alone without any light. Sasori glanced back into the room before walking back to the front room.

Itachi looked up from glaring at Kazuki. Sasori glared at Itachi before walking into the dining room where Deidara and Kisame were having a glaring contest. He rolled his eyes then walked outside. Sasori looked up into the sky and stared, "She will be ready when she kills her family." He sighed positioning his head to look straight ahead, "That is if she finds the heart to do so."

* * *

((3 Days Later, midday)) (A/N: this won't happen often just in really long chapters where you have a tendancy to lose the timeline somewhere)

* * *

Kazuki, laying on the porch of there hideout, yawned, "Are they done yet, Itachi-kun, I'm bored." Deidara snickered but smartly shut up when Itachi looked at him.

"No, Kazuki. Until Gaia perfects her family's truest specialty, they will not be done," Itachi responded in his usual monotone voice. Though Kisame and Deidara could've sworn Itachi had a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Gaia was training with Sasori in the only technique special to her clan she never mastered, the Heat Seeking weapons. The weapons are controlled by close to invisible wire to give the illusion that they fly on their own. The strings are controlled by chakra until they hit the target. You're prolly thinking any ninja can learn that. Wrong. Though you could do something similar, Heat Seeking weapons can only be mastered by an Uchaera. An Uchaera is forced to use the actual abilities of their Polyarigon for this technique. The copying of any Jutsu out there is just a perk. The true ability of the Polyarigon is similar to the byakuugan and sharingan in there most powerful forms mixed together. The Polyarigon can slow down time or speed up the ninja whichever you prefer. This speeding up gives the user an advantage and gives them the ability to make split second decisions when it's fully mastered. Hence the name Heat Seeking weapons, because they're said to be unavoidable.

Sasori dodged Gaia's attack again as it went towards him from behind, he broke the strings with his scorpion like tail, the weapons falling to the ground. (A/N: btw hehe n.n; whenever they are training Sasori is in his scorpion like puppet.) Gaia was getting annoyed, and obviously showed it on her face. "I can't do it, my Polyarigon's ability is no problem to activate. It's maneuvering these weapons, I can't do it easily!" She screamed frustrated, glaring at Sasori.

Sasori stared back calmly thinking, "Perhaps, perhaps we can use a different method in controlling your weapons." He suggested remembering her clumsy controlling of the weapons she had. Gaia blinked listening to what he seemed to be suggesting. Sasori removed his scorpion puppet placing it to the side and walked over to Gaia.

"Perhaps chakra strings, similar to the one's I use for my puppets, will work better for you." Sasori's suggestion made Gaia think. She had excellent chakra control but her skills in channelling it through objects needed work. Gaia looked back up to Sasori and nodded.

"I'll try it, but you're gonna have to teach me how to create and use them Sasori-sama."

Sasori nodded, but before he could begin to show her a kunai flew past them and landed a millimeter away from Kazuki's head. Mask pratically freaked since it cut off a bit of his fur. Kazuki rolled her eyes at Mask, while getting up slowly so as not to remove an eye. Itachi's, Gaia's and Sasori's eyes all shot to the forest where 3 women stepped out of it's shadows.

"So, your little messanger was part of the Akatsuki? Or did she join after she returned?" Itakra asked, her eyes narrowing on her youngest sister. Gaia stared at Itakra blankly, "She was part of the Akatsuki the entire time, they wanted her to act like a prisoner so I would feel comfortable, they revealed it to me after she delivered the letter. Why are you here Itakra? I thought I said in the letter the Gaia you knew is no more?"

Itakra's face saddened, "How can I just let my baby sister go? You know better than that Gaia, don't do this, come back home, Precious Earth."

Gaia's left eye twitched, her lips thinning, "That was father's nickname for me. How dare you use it?" She growled her voice scarily blank and the only emotion felt was hatred.

Itakra winced and looked at Gaia appolegeticaly. Itakra tried to take a step forward towards Gaia but was blocked by Sasori. She looked up at Sasori, sighed then snapped her fingers. Sasuuka and Nuurana jumped on either side of Gaia and tossed wires at Gaia wrapping them around her. Her body turned into a log, Nuurana's and Sasuuka's eyes widened as they were stabbed in the back with kunai. Gaia landing perfectly ontop of the log staring straight at Itakra.

Itakra stared wide eyed at her two motionless sisters, "You, you didn't... You couldn't have..." She was so shocked she couldn't form complete sentences let alone move to her two paralyzed.

"They're paralyzed Onee-chan, but if you don't retreat now, I won't hesitate to kill all five of you," Gaia boredly stated, staring blankly at her oldest sister. Naja's eyes narrowed getting into the Hyuuga's fighting stance. Naruna took out two kunai's and crossed them extending her left leg behind her. Itakra got into her family's own fighting stance. Both legs bent, her left leg and foot facing Gaia, her right facing off to the side. Itakra's left hand was extended, palm out, her index and middle fingers up, right hand by her chest her fingers the same as her left. _**(A/N: srry if it's hard to imagine, their fighting stance is hard to describe... ummm think of the hands in the chuunin exam prelims... Separated. that's the best i can describe 'em n.n; srry. I'll try to get a pic drawn and give you readers the link to where it is in my pro so you can see it. TT if my drawing gets any better.)**_

Gaia sighed, closing her eyes. "I see you choose to fight," Gaia's eyes snapped open revealing the true Polyarigon eyes. Her eyes were a greyish, blue, purple with designs you would see in a Sharingan. Itakra noticed she had a saddened look in her eyes, before her own eyes widened as she felt a kunai run straight through her heart. Itakra looked wide eyed at her youngest sister who was still standing, staring at the scene boredly.

Itakra looked down and saw her sister Nuurana looking up at her. Tears were filling and spilling out of Nuurana's eyes. "I-I-I ca-ca-can't con-control my-eye-self, Onee-ay-chan," Nuurana stuttered. Itakra smiled down at her and patted her head before she and Nuurana both fell to the ground dead, as a kunai from Gaia shot through Nuurana's head.

Sasuuka grunted crying herself and looking at her two dead sisters. She looked at Gaia with a 'how could you' look. Gaia stared right back, "I see you're still mute Sasuuka-nee, haven't gotten over witnessing, Outo-san's and Okaa-san's murders? I guess watchin your twin and Onee-chan die doesn't help your condition much does it?" Gaia asked in a mocking tone as if she was enjoying the torment she was inflicting on her sisters. Kazuki, Deidara, Kisame, _even_ Sasori and Itachi dared not assist Gaia in this battle. They were afraid they might get caught in the cross fire, well except for Sasori and Itachi for those two never get scared, on the outside anyways. Kisame gulped completely rigid, Deidara unable to hold himself up had sat down. Kazuki ran into the cabin as soon as Gaia paralyzed her sisters. Sasori and Itachi just calmly watched the exchange. _**(A/N: srry hehe forgot they were there so i had to do that little paragraph. anyways **__coughs __**back to Gaia and Sasuuka)**_

Sasuuka slowly moved her arm to the kunai in her back, grasping it she yanked it out. With a wince of pain, Sasuuka slowly rose to her feet getting into her clan's fighting stance. Gaia raised a questioning eyebrow watching her sister clumsily pick herself up. Sasuuka glared at Gaia. With tears running down her face, Sasuuka charged at Gaia doing hand signs. Sasuuka stopped just inches from Gaia and slammed her hands down on the ground screaming out three words after years of being silent. "MUSICAL CHAKRA JUTSU!!"(2) Gaia's eyes widened as a dome of chakra surrounded the two of them and Sasuuka's signature song started playing in the air as Sasuuka jumped.

At the start of Sasuuka's song Gaia blocked Sasuuka's string of attacks and released every genjutsu placed on her. Gaia had trouble keeping an eye on her last sister. Naja and Naruna couldn't believe their eyes as Sasuuka was--what appeared to be--making Gaia struggle.

Gaia growled not liking that she was being made to look weak infront of Itachi and Sasori. Gaia caught her sister's wrist as Sasuuka tried to throw a punch at her. Her eyes narrowed and she threw her sister out of the circle made by the chakra. Gaia pursed her lips doing the hand signs for the jutsu and without saying a word slammed her hands to the ground. Sasuuka's song dissipated and was replaced by a song Gaia was familiar with. She closed her eyes slowly, listening to it, she realized that it wasn't the usual song that came when she made the circle herself. It was a very familiar, and very different song from Sasuuka's. Gaia just stood there, hypnotized in a way, listening to it. Sasuuka got up and stared at her younger sister. Sasuuka then bit her lip and launched at Gaia thinking that Gaia wasn't aware of her surroundings. Gaia was more than aware, she knew her surroundings better than she ever hand. As Sasuuka neared Gaia's eyes shot open and smiled a wicked grin. Sasuuka's eyes widened as she held a kunai inches from Gaia's throat. She looked down and saw that because she was too focused on killing her baby sister, that she fell into a trap, landing on Gaia's own kunai. Sasuuka looked up into Gaia eyes, "You were the only one, why did you have to betray?" With that Sasuuka coughed, spattering blood on Gaia's face, and fell to the ground dieing a slow death.

Gaia looked down at her sister. "Because I was never wanted or needed," was her simple but blunt answer.

Sasuuka smiled a gentle smile, "You were always needed Imouto-chan. You're the only one, remember?"

Gaia sighed inwardly as she watched her dieing sister take her last breath. '_I remember, Sasuuka-nee, but that is one of the many small reasons I joined the Akatsuki, to get away from that,_'(3) she thought to herself. Gaia looked up into the sky as the storm clouds started to roll in. She closed her eyes for a moment whispering to herself, "But, I guess, I can't escape it now." She looked over to Naruna and Naja, "If you do not wish to die as well I suggest you leave. I'm feeling merciful since I just killed my own family. Unlike Itachi I feel guilt over being the reason the last of my family is dead, so please, don't make me kill the two of you as well."

Naruna and Naja stood up staring Gaia down with blank faces. Naja stepped forward with her hands in a 'peace' position. "Would you like us to inform your former friends of anything?" Naruna nodded in agreement glancing at Itachi warily every few seconds.

Gaia closed her eyes silently thanking Naja, "Yes, there is. Tell them to stop trying to come and get me. The one they knew is no longer." She opened her eyes staring straight at the Hyuuga woman, "You can tell them about this battle if you believe it will help them to believe you, but please stop them from self-destruction. I don't want me joining the Akatsuki to be in vain." Naja nodded smiling gently.

"I will tell them. Naruto is stubborn but I will tell him that it is your wish that they not come after you," Naja informed before turning around and heading back the way they had come. "Come on Naruna, you'll fight Itachi another day," She said jokingly before jumping into the trees. Naruna rolled her eyes with one last look at Itachi she followed Naja.

Just as the rain started to poor Gaia collapsed to all fours and screamed, her tears covered by the falling rain. Itachi had gone inside immediately after Naruna left, Deidara and Kisame long before, Sasori was the only one living to witness this rare breakdown. Sasori stared blankly at Gaia as she continued to scream and sob for her sisters. Though she was the one who had killed them, she had not wanted to. Sasori knew Gaia's heart did not belong in the Akatsuki, yet it was there. Her pain, her happiness, her sorrow, every emotion that was known to a true human being was there. Though it would make any other Akatsuki member seem weak, Sasori believed it to make Gaia stronger.

"Another reason of why you are the most complex puzzle I have come across," he said quietly walking slowly up to Gaia. Still on all fours Gaia looked up at Sasori, her eyes spilling with tears, her face covered in blood and mud. Unconciously Sasori combed Gaia's hair with his fingers. "So delicate and strong, kind and cruel, you're a walking contradiction my Quiet Earth. Why are you so difficult to figure out?" He asked her not losing any of his gentleness.

Gaia smiled a sad lonely smile, "Because, my beautiful Sasori, you have yet to understand the emotion that I give you willingly."

"Love is for the weak, it cripples a person," Was his simple, but blunt retort.

"Love is also for the strong, the love I wish for you to understand makes a man or woman feel like they are invincible. The feeling I wish for you to know is beyond the word it is given," Was her saddened return.

Kissing her roughly and knocking her onto her back. Sasori stared down at her, though still blank his eyes had narrowed, "Show me this love you claim to exist, then perhaps I will believe you."

Gaia smiled her sad and lonely smile again, her eyes still spilling with tears, "I am showing it to you now, the love I have for my sisters is that love. The love I carry for you is that love," Her eyes filled with more tears, "But unless you understand it then you will never see it." Sasori stared at her for a moment before licking her tears away. He slid his hand down her Akatsuki cloak then up her short skirt. Gaia stiffened feeling a sharp metal object touching her inner thigh, before she felt it cut her underwear. Sasori then quickly stood up and stared down at his, yes his, close to naked woman.

"You will conceive this night, and I will not have my child conceived on the filthy ground." With that he turned and headed into the cabin knowing Gaia would follow. Gaia sat up right after Sasori entered. The rain quickly washing away the mud off her hair. She stood up leaving her cloak on the ground, with a muffled 'I'll get it tomorrow.' She walked towards the hideout straightening out her skirt and hair as best she could.

As she entered she shot a glare at Kisame and Deidara to make sure they said nothing. She then headed straight to her's and Sasori's room. When she entered she saw him leaning against the wall staring intently at her. She stripped the rest of her clothes and layed on the bed. Sasori immediately crawled on top of her pinning her wrists above her head and biting at her neck. Gaia arched tears flowing from her eyes, she always cried when she had sex with Sasori, for it was only that to him, but so much more to the quiet and strong Earth beneath him.

* * *

FINALLY IT'S DONE!!!! n.n I'M SO HAPPY!!! now I don't have to worry about my imminent death hehe... _dodges a bullet from Rye_ EEP!!... anyways... here's some explanations on certain things... 

1.) bet you're confused about this eh? if you're not then you're smarter than me and shall die when my bf and I take over the world... _shifty eyes_ ok this is how I the beautiful and wonderful writer came up with how to tell apart the actual keke genkais with the copied... yup plain and simple... the polyarigon is Gaia's keke genkai if i never mentioned it before i'm mentioning it now.

2.) ok since the Uchaera's are a family with a keke genkai noone's ever heard of in the Naruto series I decided to make a jutsu that was all their own. This jutsu is kinda wacked so I'll explain it the best I can. The musical chakra jutsu is where you do a chain of 5 different hand signs (haven't figured out which yet... know nothing of how to do any of the actual jutsus in Naruto) once the one using the jutsu slams there hands down a foot deep and a half inch wide circular trench surrounds the user and whoever there opponent is. A dome of chakra surrounds them (it's sensed more than seen.) The chakra is woven so tightly it starts playin a song. The song is like a finger print, it is unique to the one who activates the jutsu. Like all things it has a weak point that will shatter the chakra dome and cut off the music, but like the song it isn't the same or in the same place everytime.

3.) Something that makes the Uchaera clan special and Gaia just a little bit more important to the story line, least I think. You see the first Uchaera was a woman and was cursed that only her fourth daughter would be able to give birth, and her sons would never sire a child if their wives took the man's name. And the curse was passed down to generation to generation. 'Til Gaia's mother died giving birth to Gaia and no other woman in the Uchaera clan could conceive. Hence the whole conversation between Gaia and Sasuuka. And also explains a little bit of Sasuke and Gaia being engaged in the beginning of the story.

I guess you people are now saying GOD SHE SUCH A MARY-SUE WRITER!! well i have something to say to that... SHUT THE HELL UP!! WHO THE HELL CAME UP WITH MARY-SUE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! IF THIS IS MARY-SUE (which i'm partially aware it is... somewhat) THEN EVERY ANIME WE ANIME OBSESSED ZOMBIES WATCH ARE MARY-SUES!! SO GET OFF OUR GODDAMN BACKS!! _lets out a breath of relief_ glad that's off my chest... _smiles sickeningly sweet_ R&R please


End file.
